Lego Club Penguin: The Video Game
Lego Club Penguin: The Video Game **** UNDER CONSTRUCTION **** Please do NOT edit without permission from the editor, Darth Vader 2013. The only exception is if something is misspelled or I got a name wrong. ''' '''Please message me if you make any big changes. Lego Club Penguin is a game devolped by Lego, TT Games and Disney. It is based on the MMORG, Club Penguin, which was devolped by Rocketsnail and later bought by Disney.The game has no "member only" features, witch makes it very popular throughout non-members. Features The game has many new cool features.Here is a list of them. Connect Account: When starting a new game, the player must enter his penguin name and password. The penguin appears as the first playable character and up to 5 accounts can be used in a single save. Import items:Any items collected (basicly stamps,coins and medals) can be imported to any account connected Stamps:Stamps are acheivments in the game, but are availible for all platforms. In the Xbox/PS3 versions you get achivments/trophies along with stamps.Stamps can be imported to connected accounts. Game Hub:The hub is Club Penguin Island,witch is very large and full of hidden items and rooms. All rooms are avalible from the start, so there are no "? Gold Bricks Recuired" (except for the prize for collecting all Gold Bricks) In-Hub missions:These are VERY small missions hidden throuhgout the hub.A Gold Brick is unlocked the first time you do each one. Every mission is unlocked at different points of the game. Game Hub Levels EPF Adventures This part of the game is located at the Everyday Phoning Facillity. To unlock it, you must be an agent in Club Penguin.It is based on magor EPF events. 'The Veggie Villian' Overview:This was the final mission of the old PSA. It involves the destruction of the PSA and the creation of the EPF.The level starts immediaty with the broadcast with Herbert. Playable Characters: Your Penguin,Rookie, Jet Pack Guy,Gary,Dot Enemies:Crab Minion Boss:Herbert Cutscene 1:In the Ski Village, there is a large TV. It turns on, and Hebert appears on the screen.He starts revealing the PSA secrets. You will start the level as your penguin and Rookie. First you must find a DVD to block Herberts broadcast. To find it, use Rookie to fly over a gap, then activate a EPF panel. A bridge will unlock, cross it and stand on two buttons.The DVD will now pop-up, grab it and bring it to the TV. Cutscene 2:Night Of The Living sled will now be playing, but Herberts voice can still be heard. Now, simply destroy the sound generator at the back of the tv. Cutscene 3:You get a message on you spyphone.Next, you arrive at the corn maze. You are met by Jet Pack Guy,and then enter the maze. You will now have Jet Pack Guy, who, unlike Rookie, is AWSOME!!!Anyway... Battle your way against crabs through the maze. If there are gaps, use the the same metod used when getting the DVD (Weird that Herbert has epf panels here!) Cutscene 4:Herbert sees you and laughs at you. Boss:Herbert(4 Hearts) He will throw giant snowballs at you and kick you when you get near.He is also invunerble to standard snowballs.To defeat him, activate 4 EPF Panels (each can be used only after Herbert hits it) to launch a missle at him Cutscene 5:Herbert gives you a popcorn bomb and teleports you to the HQ. The bomb explodes,and you,Rookie,JP Guy, Gary and Dot must escape . Simply... ...RUUUUUUUUUN!!! Characters unlocked: Gary:FREE Jet Pack Guy:FREE Rookie:FREE Dot the Disguise Gal:FREE Dancing Penguin:10.000 Crab Minion:7.000 Billybob:Collect 10 Minikits Rewards: 1 EPF medal (level complete), 3 EPF medals (True Penguin), 5 EPF medals (minikit),Corn Detector 3000 (Achive 100%) 'Attack of the Bots' Overview: This is based on one of the main missions of the DS game "Elite Penguin Force" It involves the Test Bots attacking Club Penguin and creating Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Playable Characters: Your Penguin, Jet Pack Guy Enemies:Red bot, Yellow bot, Purple bot Bosses:Wheel Bot, Snow Bot, Jet Bot, Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Cutscene 1: Gary finds out that his test bots are GONE!!! He sets of in search for them, but gets captured by them. You and Jet Pack Guy set to find him. Go the the clothes shop.Some red bots will attack you, so kill them all. Next, some yellows will come, then purples. Kill them too. Cutscene 2:Wheel Bot arrives. He throws a snowball at you, you throw one back Boss:Wheel Bot (6 hearts): The easiest boss in the game. Simply throw snowballs at him and avoid his until he dies. Cutscene 3: Snow bot and Jet bot run to the Ski Hill.You and JP Guy chase them. Jet Pack Guy deactivates Snow bot, but Jet bot activates him back on. Boss:Jet bot (4 hearts): He will fly all over the place. Aim a snowball at him to knock him down, then hit him. Cutscene 4: Snow bot sleds down the mountian. You and JP Guy sled after him. Boss:Snow bot (5 hearts): Use the sled to speed up on him and knock hearts out off him Cutscene 5: Protobot emerges, with Gary trapped inside. You get ready to fight. Boss:Protobot (10 hearts): Avoids his lasers and then he will throw giant snowballs.Avoid them and he will fire a missile at you. Avoid it and throw it back using the launcher. Repeat 10 times Cutscene 5:Protobot is destroyed and Gary is released ! G thanks you and then you resive a message from the Director, who promotes you. Characters Unlocked Red Bot: 5.000 Yellow Bot: 5.000 Purple Bot: 5.000 Wheel Bot: 10.000 Jet Bot: 20.000 Snow Bot:15.000 Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000: 753.000 Rsnail: Collect 10 minikits. 'Battle of Doom' 'Rock-a-bye Herbert' 'Operation: Blackout' 'Hot Sause Teft' Ninja Adventures 'The way of Sensei' 'Volcanos of Fire' 'Watery Falls' 'The element of Snow' 'Tusks Revenge' 'Card-Jistu Shadow' Games Adventures 'Hockey Legend' 'Sled Race ' 'Soccer Time' 'Bouncy Beans' 'Pizza Master' 'Arcade Crazy' Gary Adventures 'Test Drive' 'Crab Questions' 'Snow Cat Rally' 'The Ghostmatron' 'Time Trecker travel' 'Dino escape' Puffle Adventures 'O-berry hunt' 'The Pet Shop' 'Elite Puffles' 'Puffle Care Quest' 'The Golden Puffle' 'Operation:Puffle' Rockhopper Adventures 'The Rockhopper Island' 'Meeting Yarr' 'The Giant Squid' 'Save the Migrator' 'Rockhopper's Quest' 'Temple of the fruit' Party Adventures 'Halloween party' 'Holiday Party' 'Music Jam' 'Medieval Party' 'April Fools Party' 'The Fair' Takover Adventures 'Marvel Superhero Takeover' 'Ultimate Jam' 'Monsters University Takeover' 'Star Wars Takeover' 'Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam' Stage Adventures 'Space Adventure' 'Quest for the Golden Puffle' 'Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal vs Squidzoid' 'The penguins that time forgot' 'Night of the living sled LIVE!!!' 'Battle of the achient shadows' In Hub Missions Characters Aunt Arctic - at the start of the game Aunt Arctic (EPF) - after Operation Blackout (2700) The Director - after Hot Sause Teft (8000) Aunt Arctic is a reporter for the Club Penguin Times. She is actualy the Director of the EPF. She has the ablity to activate EPF panels. Her weapon of choice is a pencil in her normal form and a rocket launcher as Diroctor.The rocket launcer can break silver bricks. Red Bricks Stamps 'Easy' 'Medium' 'Hard' 'Extreme' Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images